


Dimanche 20h44 - Je n'en peux plus d'avoir mal

by WordsOfHeart



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfHeart/pseuds/WordsOfHeart
Summary: La suite du clip de dimanche 20h41.Bref, Lucas fait une attaque de panique et Mica est là pour prendre soin de lui et lui donner des paroles rassurantes.(If ever someone wants to read this in english, let me know in the comment section and i'll translate. It's the follow up to Lucas' freak out of Sunday's 8h41 pm clip).





	Dimanche 20h44 - Je n'en peux plus d'avoir mal

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma toute première écriture de fanfiction en français.   
> Je rêvais d'une suite au clip posté hier et comme nous n'en avons pas eu, je l'ai écrite.   
> Bonne lecture !

****

Tout s’est mis à tourner en même temps dans mon esprit. Les gens autour de moi ne bougeaient plus, les images d’Elliot et de Lucille apparaissant devant mes yeux comme des flashs horrifiques et troublants. Je voulais désespérément que sa s’arrête, je voulais mettre mon tourment sur pause, mais je ne savais plus comment m’y prendre. Mes souvenirs des deux derniers jours étaient trop douloureux et je ne savais plus comment me débarrasser de ses images, qui hantaient sans cesse mes jours et mes nuits.

Semblant comprendre mon état de panique actuel, Mica déposa sa main sur mon épaule, me tirant doucement vers le canap et me forçant à m’y assoir.

_J’étais en plein délire, ne sachant plus comment m’en sortir._

Il y avait un silence. La musique qui sonnait dans mes oreilles il y a quelque seconde avait maintenant cessée, laissant toute la place au son des battements mon cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Je voulais expliquer à Mica que je ne sentais plus mes bras, que j’avais l’impression d’être sur le point de mourir, mais ma respiration saccadée et mes mains tremblantes prenaient le contrôle de mon cerveau, ne laissant plus place aux pensée rationnelles.

Mica s’agenouilla devant moi. Il déposa l’une de ses mains sur mon genou et l’autre contre ma cuisse. Avant que je ne puisse m’en rendre compte, il n’y avait que nous dans la pièce. La musique et les lumières qui m’avaient plongé dans mes folies n’y étaient plus. La bouteille de vodka avait disparu.

« Lucas. Chaton. Réponds-moi s’il te plait, tu commences sincèrement à m’effrayer. »

La voix de Mica résonna un bon moment dans mes oreilles avant que je puisse trouver la force nécessaire pour lui répondre. J’ai finalement déplacé l’une de mes mains tremblantes de mon visage vers la sienne, la serrant fermemant contre ma jambe.

« Mica… » Je chuchotais d’une voix beaucoup plus douce que celle avec laquelle je souhaitais lui parler. « Je n’en peux plus d’avoir mal. » J’admis avec un sentiment de honte coulant à travers mes veines.

Mica s’installa près de moi sur le canapé et m’emballa de ses bras. N’ayant plus la force d’empêcher mes larmes de couler à nouveau, j’offris le droit à ma tête de tomber contre son épaule, laissant ma tristesse prendre possession de moi une fois de plus.

Je senti les doigts réconfortants et délicats de Mica à travers mes cheveux, laissant mes yeux se refermer avant d’éclater complètement en sanglots.

« Shhh…Sa ira Lucas. Les vrais âmes sœurs finissent toujours ensembles, peu importe les épreuves qu’elles ou qu’ils ont à franchir. Tu verras, tout entrera dans l’ordre, donne-toi juste un peu de temps. »

Les mots sages de Mica résonnaient comme un poème dans mes oreilles.

_D’après tout, plusieurs Lucas et Elliot se devait d’être ensemble dans des mondes parallèles. Sa me donnait espoir que peut être qu’un jour, ils pourraient également être amoureux et heureux, au sein d’un monde réel._

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture !  
> Je suis québécoise et non française de France d'ailleurs, j'espère que cela n'a pas trop été apparent et dérangeant lors de l'écriture de certaines expressions. Je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude d'écrire en POV, mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié tout de même. 
> 
> Vos commentaires et vos kudos font mes journées, alors merci de prendre le temps d'en laisser. 
> 
> Beaucoup d'amour,   
> Sabrina Xx


End file.
